


A Whole New You

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Biting, Corsetry, Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lena Luthor-centric, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Light Angst, Minor James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr, Past Child Abuse, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Lena is visited by Red K! Kara during a downer of a Halloween office party and cannot get enough of her evil girlfriend.





	A Whole New You

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S OCTOBER SO LET'S GET WITH SOME HALLOWEEN. I LOVE HALLOWEEN. And I love Supercorp with all my heart and soul and it deserves to be canon but CW writers are some absolute trash ass homophobic bitches woo sorry I'm always mad lmao I LOVE YOU SUPERCORP SHIPPERS! ANY COMMENTS APPRECIATED!

 

*

People love Halloween.

Lena doesn't fault anyone for it — she has no grandiose childhood memories involving trick or treating or wearing those adorable costumes, or even nibbling on a mini Hersey's bar.

(Lillian Luthor insisted on sugar-free and gluten-free and _parenting_ -free lifestyle.)

Trays of various chocolate and decoratively orange and black candy-coated desserts garnish the fold-out tables and people's desks, along with hors d'oeuvres and cheap, bubbly champagne. Employees of CatCo greet Lena with an overly friendly disposition, parading around in witch's hats and see-through plastic and monster onesies made of Velcro and neon-green fluff.

Lena sips on her glass of pink champagne, nodding to James who waves across the front room.

He's one of the few still wearing his work-clothes, looping his arm casually around Winn's shoulders (who appears to be dressed like a bloody wolf-man). The elevator dings open right behind Lena.

She glances over her shoulder, and nearly drops her champagne. "Kara?" Lena breathes out, her dark eyebrows furrowed as the other woman saunters by, grabbing onto Lena's wrist and heading into James's office.

For god's sake, Kara has on _fishnets_ and red sequins. A pair of devil-horns. Her eyes are darkened over, as she tosses away the glass to shatter on the floor and hauls Lena bodily onto a loveseat, grazing their red lips and corkscrewing their tongues. Their fingers tangle up, clenching. Lena gazes up at her, dazedly, her vision blurring at the glimmer of red sequins on Kara's corset.

" _Kara… …_ "

They didn't bother to shut any doors — Lena remembers this too late, groaning and squirming, feeling Kara's teeth digging into her neck and warm, strong hands rubbing her clit through Lena's underwear, vibrating at a too-low frequency. Red, _red_ shines in Kara's lusty, _red_ -terrible eyes.

Something's wrong with her girlfriend.

Something _terrible_.

*

 


End file.
